Question: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 4$ and $x = 4$. $10$ $y$ $ + 3$ $x$ $ + 5$
Explanation: Substitute $4$ for ${y}$ and $4$ for ${x}$ $ = 10{(4)} + 3{(4)} + 5 $ $ = 40 + 12 + 5 $ $ = 57$